


He's Just Non-Stop

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: The Sins Of A Sacrifice [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Dinner, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamliza, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Sisters, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Alexander has to decide between working towards his legacy and spending more time with his family.A surprise announcement over dinner makes the choice a bit easier.





	He's Just Non-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other two to understand this one. But you still should.

_"They are_ asking _me to lead. I'm doing the best I can to get the people that I need. I'm asking you to be my right hand man, Alexander."_

Washington's words rung in Alexander's ears on his commute home. This was it. This was his shot to be great. To create a legacy. How could he leave behind his mark as a lawyer? Trial was fun. Arguing was his forte. He'd made a bit of a name for himself in the courtroom. But the work wasn't satisfying. And Alexander yearned to be satisfied. Or as close to it as he could come. And he could damn near taste the satisfaction on the tip of his tongue when he spoke to his former general about the job offer.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to shake the older man's hand. Not before he took time to consider the change. Not before he spoke to his wife about it. His Eliza. Him becoming a lawyer was a dream come true for his other half. For the first time since their meeting she could spend an acceptable amount of quality time with him. Yes, there were plenty of nights where he didn't come home from the office. Too engrossed in a case he was pursuing. But at least she knew he was safe in his chair. Not in some undisclosed area dodging enemy bullets and red coat capture. She knew he was now always just a ten minute walk away from home.

Washington made it strinkingly clear how much work, time and dedication the job he offered would require. They were building a country. One he helped win its freedom. One he would have and still would die for. One he loved to no end despite it not being his first home. The bigger picture needed to take view. In continuing to build this country, he would be building a better life for his wife and child. Building his legacy. Giving Elizabeth the life she deserved. 

" _We don't need a legacy. We don't need money. Just let me grant you piece of mind. Let this moment be written into your life's narrative -our life's narrative- As the chapter you finally decide to stay."_

Alexander froze in front of his door when the words cycled his memory. Eliza wouldn't want this. She'd made it clear the moment he found out they would be parents. All she wanted was for him to be around more. He was managing that as a lawyer. Being a government official would snatch that life from under her nose before she could get a proper whiff of it. He couldn't do that to the woman he loved. He wouldn't. The door swung open. Startling him from his mind's reminiscent trance.

"Alexander, what are you doing just standing out here?" 

Angelica? Eliza didn't inform him that she'd be joining them today. He was glad to see her none the less. He allowed himself to be pulled into the house. Into the home of her arms. Weeks had gone by without a visit from her. Only letters were sent to fuel his soul's need of her presence in his life. He was a day away from imagining that she was avoiding him. It did his pride well to have her visit unannounced. It meant she missed him.

"Angelica." Alexander leaned into her kiss of his cheek. "What a surprise."

"Have you been dying without me?" Her teasing made him snicker. 

"My heart seems to have caught the plague in your absence. Your smile being the only cure."

"Quiet you." He was rewarded with said smile and another kiss to his cheek. 

"Angelica, you must keep a watchful eye on the cabbage. You can not just put it to heat and then- Alexander!" His wife rushed into his arms. Always overjoyed to see his return no matter how brief his leave. "You're home early." She greeted him with the familiar kiss of a lover. Though she was so much more.

A percentage of the tension left his shoulders. Eliza's kiss was a shield against negative energy. 

"A good thing, no? Considering we have a guest?"

"Angelica isn't a guest. She's family. And frequents this house too often for it not to be considered her home." She guided him into the den as she spoke. Sitting him on the couch while she moved to pour him a glass of their cheap whisky. "And she has a grand announcement to make. She wanted the family surrounding her when she did."

"An announcement?" He spoke to his wife but eyed her sister. Angelica turned to avoid his gaze. An uneasy feeling slipped through his skin. Eliza placed the glass into his waiting palm. 

"Have a drink and relax, my love. Dinner is almost complete." 

"Will your parents be joining us to hear the grand news?"

"No, father already knows." Angelica spoke with speed and seemed to regret her words just as fast.

"But Peggy is in the kitchen with Phil-"

"Daddy!" The young boy raced through the room at the mention of his name. Attacking his father in a fit of hugs and kisses. Almost causing a spill of the drink he held. 

"Philip, my sunshine. How are you?"

"I missed you so much, pa! But then aunty Peggy and aunty Angelica came and I missed you less." 

"I'm wounded to be replaced so easily."

Eliza giggled. Sparing them a motherly glance before she disappeared from the room. Taking Angelica with her much to Alexanders dismay. He wanted to interrogate her before dinner. Learn even a flicker of what she was hiding.

Instead he sipped his drink while his enthusiastic son sat on his knees. Passing the time with wild stories of his day. Kids from the next house who he played a game with. Bugs he discovered under the tree beside the porch. The groceries he and Eliza slipped into town to acquire. Even about how Peggy taught him the words to a new lullaby. In no time, Eliza was lifting him from his father's lap. Announcing that the table was set and dinner was to be served.

In the dining area he greeted Peggy for the first time that day. Her visits were far more scarce than Angelica's since her marriage last year. He was delighted to spend time with his younger sister. So much so that he insisted she take the seat next to him. Angelica, Eliza and Philip settled across from him. Leaving the head seats at the table empty. The three women proceeded to fill the waiting plates. Angelica handling the meats. Eliza serving the sides. And Peggy pouring the wine. The lay was more extravagant than their usual dinner meals. Which brought him back to its purpose.

"Angelica, please don't keep us all in suspense. Grace us with the annoucent."

Alexander casually sipped his wine. Watching her shift in discomfort. She cleared her throat. Mimicking the manner in which he tasted the drink.

"I am sailing off to London soon."

His heart dropped into the acids of his stomach. London? Why? The journey itself would take up to a month. And that's if the sea was being agreeable. Adding the weeks she would spend for the trip's motive. Then the month long ship ride back. He would be without her for months. Hell.

"How soon?" His mouth dried despite the liquid he lifted into it.

"Two weeks time." 

Two weeks. That wasn't horrible. Too quick in his opinion. But it could be worse. He had two weeks to spend memorizing her wicked eyes, sweet smile, and lovely laugh before the drought of it all. It was like the war all over again. Yet this time the tables have turned. It would be him awaiting her return. 

"For how long will you be visiting?"

"Indefinitely. I will be residing in London."

Alexander dropped the glass onto the table. Giving up the pretense of calm conversation.

"Surely you can not be serious. I-It's illogical."

"You forget yourself, Alexander." She warned.

He didn't heed. "What purpose would relocating across the ocean serve you? You will have no available family. No funds or means to continue the comfortable life your farther supplies-"

"I do not need my father's means." She snapped just as he had done. His Angelica, the ball of fire. "I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort until the end of my days."

"Like hell you have!"

"Alexander!" Eliza gasped. More surprised than the others.

" _Like hell_." Philip's small voice repeated. Giggling to himself after.

"Philip no!" Peggy reached across to cover his mouth.

"Margaret, please take Philip up to clean for bed."

Peggy didn't hesitate. Grateful for an excuse to leave the situation that did not concern her. She gathered her nephew into her arms, scurrying from the thickness in the room. It wasn't until her footsteps were heard at the top of the stairs, did they continue their conversation.

"I thought you would be happy to hear this. Clearly you know the struggles of Angelica being the eldest and last to wed. I thought you would be happy to see her happy."

"So you knew of this all along?" Dangerous eyes turned on her. So different from the usual fondness he regarded her with. 

"Of course! I am her sister-"

"Am I not her brother?"

"You are not behaving as my brother."

"You've kept a husband from me?" How could she not see the insanity of it? How were they both so blind? "I thought we were closer than that. I have every right to be upset!"

"You're granted no such right! And I have only kept the courtship from you because of our colliding schedules."

"Courtship? Are you not yet married?"

"I am set to marry in London."

"Good."

"Good?" 

"That gives you two weeks time to end this ridiculous affair."

"Affair?!" Angelica outraged at the same time Elizabeth chided,

"Alexander!"

"I will do no such thing. I love John Church."

Church? The name was familiar. An image came to mind. The man with a big build and dark hair. Bland. Disgustingly bland. Angelica Schuyler was much too bright a woman to be dulled down by such a man. Alexander would not allow it.

"He isn't right for you! He doesn't match your soul."

"And who does?" Elizabeth challenged.

Angelica's lips parted in an inaudible gasp. There it was. Addressed as clear as the day time sky. The elephant that filled the room between the three of them. They'd made a pet of it after all these years. Feeding it, helping it grow, but ignoring its dangers all the same. Shocked was an understatement. Eliza wasn't the woman to speak on such a thing. Much more demand an answer too dangerous for her to endure. 

Something in likeness to the spark of betrayal lit to life inside of Alexander. She'd hidden a great secret from him. Encouraged the leave of the woman who possessed his soul. Now she was speaking against him? This wasn't their way. Not even an hour ago he decided to sacrifice his own satisfaction for the sake of her happiness. But things were different now. The one thing nearest to satisfaction he ever felt was managing to keep Angelica and Elizabeth in his life. Maybe not the way he dreamed in late nights but close enough. And now, even that fraction of satisfaction was being ripped from him. What other choice did he have than to fill the oncoming void with something of use? Just that quickly his decision was made final.

"It appears we both have something to celebrate then."

Angelica slumped gratefully in her seat. Relieved the golden question was going unanswered. Their elephant still alive and well and dangerous. Part of her worried of what was now causing the gleam in Alexander's eyes. 

"What else are we celebrating?" The waver in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Today I was offered an important seat in the government by none other than George Washington."

"Your former general, George Washington?"

"Very soon president of the United States, George Washington."

"Oh, Alexander!" The argument was temporarily forgotten. Over shadowed by his wife's pride. "How wonderful. What position?"

"Head secretary of an undecided position in his cabinet."

Seeing her smile almost made him reconsider when he realized he would soon be the reason for its opposite curve. He looked over at Angelica. Still hesitant. Still worried. She knew there was more to come. She knew him as no one else did. Soon that would be gone. He needed her to stay. But that would be impossible now that she was to be given to another man. So he would take this instead.

"What does the job entail?" She inquired when he didn't continue.

"Hard work and increasingly long hours." There it was. The frown. 

"How long?"

"I won't be home much. And even when I am, I will have work to complete." 

"No! You can't. We're just getting our time right. Your job now holds you back enough."

"I have to do this." He stood. He needed to get to Washington now before her watered eyes made him change his mind. 

"Alexander!" Eliza also rose to her feet.

"I have to leave."

"Alexander!" Suddenly she was at his side. Holding his arm. Eyes begging him to stay. 

"Look around at how lucky we are to be alive. How lucky I am to even be considered." Words were always his weapon of choice. It was no surprise he'd use her own against her.

"Helpless." She contradicted with more of her own past words. Words she used at their first meeting. At their wedding. "You swore you would never let me feel this way again."

"Eliza-"

"You want to look around? Fine! Do!" She used her free hand to gesture around the room. "Look and see that this is enough. A beautiful home. A family who loves you. A reasonable job. Isn't this enough?"

It was. It should be. It could be. If everything in this home stayed as it was. But it wouldn't. In two weeks everything would change. It wouldn't be enough anymore. 

"Please-"

"He will never be satisfied!" Angelica jumped in.

The words cut Alexander deeper than any knife could. He would prefer an actual dagger to the chest over her disappointed stare. His head whipped in her direction. Her gaze was not sad and pleading like his wife's. But hard and cold.

"Angelica-"

"Why can't you just be satisfied? It was all I ever asked of you!"

"I told you what that would require!"

And she was snatching it away. Unsatisfied with her life here. The hypocrite. Moving away to a man who couldn't love her as he did. Feeding ice to her fire when Alexander would happily supply fuel. The pot and the kettle. They were two of a kind in the most sour of ways. 

"What would be enough?" Eliza called out. Wishing to know what Angelica seemed to know. 

"I must get to Washington."

Alexander pried her hand away. Angelica called the word _coward_ after him as he left her to console her sister. His wife.

Alexander's steps were long and powerful. Making the ten minute walk pass in six. The lawyer's office was still alive with activity. The men inside being like himself in the way of working long past required hours. He stomed the entrance. Passing Burr as he appeared to be leaving. 

"Alexander!"

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"Back so soon?" He joked.

"Is Washington still in?" Alexander was in no mood for the friendly banter.

Aaron tried his best to hide his offense at the curt response. "Yes but he-"

Alexander didn't need the details. With confidence that was half an act, he entered the meeting room. The place in which Washington called upon him earlier that day. The future president was at a table surrounded by six suited men. Maybe offering them a job as well? It didn't matter! Alexander knew his knowledge and favor with the man would help him to surpass them all. 

"Alexander? Come sit with us, son."

He winced. Balling his fist at his sides to prevent himself from arguing the endearment. It wouldn't be the first time they spoke of it. Now wasn't the time to do so again. So he ignored it. Politely denying the seat with the shake of this head. 

"I've considered your offer sir."

"Oh?" One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose above the other.

"Treasury or state?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. My apologies for any errors. Proof reading isn't my strong suit.


End file.
